Demonic Bliss
by delilanah
Summary: after the tragic ending of Angelic Sin, this is what happens to the two forbidden lover afterwords. Sequel to Angelic Sin
1. Chapter 1

AN: sorry this took forever to post, ive been so busy with work! But here you are! The first few chapters are kinda short…ive written to chapter 10 and to be honest Im not liking it

* * *

 _ **Demonic Bliss**_

CH 1 Broken

Maka collapsed to the ground, pain running through her body, her mother and Hiro standing over her. "your sure it's dead?" Kami asked. Hiro sneered. "I no longer scene it, it's gone." Maka curled up and held her stomach, tears running down her face. Her baby was gone and she might never see her lover again.

"take her to her room." Said the queen. Hiro grabbed her and yanked her up. " get up demon whore." He snarled in her ear, pulling her towards her room. Maka yanked herself away from Hiro and slapped him across the face(yas!). "don't touch me!" she snarled and walked to her room by herself.

She slammed the door shut and sunk to the floor, letting out a sob, holding her stomach, tears streaming down her face. She sat there for what felt like an forever when there was a faint knock on her door. "Maka?"

The angel let out a whimper. "Thomas." She whined sadly. The door opened and Thomas stepped inside, his silver eyes wide. He knelt down and hugged her gently. "I'm so sorry." He said softly.

Maka hugged her friend tightly and cried on his shoulder. "He'll come back for you, he has before, he'll do it again." He said softly. She nodded and pulled away from him, Thomas was now her only friend in heaven, she had grown up with Thomas, he had always been her guard. Thomas was thin and gangly, weak looking, but he was the opposite of that. Thomas had defense, battle, and mind magic, all three powerful types of magic.

Maka sniffled and wiped her eyes. "kami is going to fight extra hard to keep me here." She mumbled. "she is, she's assigned you an extra guard." Thomas said. "What? Who?" she asked. He shrugged. "I haven't met them yet, but they should be here soon." She nodded and let go of him, getting to her feet.

There was a knock on the door and it opened, an angel walked in and bowed. Maka blinked a few times, she couldn't tell what gender this person was, they had short coal black hair and large purple eyes, their face was round and delicate, feminine like, but their chest was flat.

"greetings, my lady, my name is simonall, I am your new guard." Their voice didn't help with the confusion. "hello simonall, please call me Maka." She said. Simonall nodded. "so, um, please tell me about your self simonall." Maka said, sitting on her bed.

Simonall talked for a good half an hour. Maka learned that simonall had a new type of magic called black ice. After a while a maid came to get Maka into a new dress. The princess followed the maid to a dressing room where the maids changed her into an open back silver, white, and gold dress with high gloves and tight heels.

"the queen requests your presence in the throne room." Said a maid. Maka sighed and nodded, heading out of the dressing room and to the throne room. When she entered, she stood before her mother, glaring up at her. "what can I do for you mother?" she asked coldly.

"I want you to tell me if that monster forced himself on you." Kami said. Maka clenched her fists then smirked. "no, I gave myself willingly to him." "what?!" snapped Hiro, who stood beside kami. "you let that _thing_ impregnate you? You let it touch you? Willingly?" "yes, I did, I would rather have his child then yours, besides he's _much_ bigger then you." She snapped back.

Kami stood quickly. "enough Maka!" Kami said angrily. "return to your room!" Maka rolled her eyes and huffed, turning away and walking out of the throne room.

* * *

AN: sorry its so short, and sorry it took forever to post , anyway tell me what


	2. Chapter 2: memories

AN: sorry i haven't updated in a while! Ive been so busy with work and school! Not to mention my brother put a virus on my computer! So i have to try and type/update via barb(my kindle). This chapter is REALLY short so ill try and do 2 chapters of demonic bliss.

* * *

Ch 2: Memories

Maka stood on the balcony that was in her room, over looking heaven. The 'ground' looked like clouds, small homes dotted across them, angels and human souls conversed with each other, a few angels flew in the bright blue sky. Maka sighed softly and held onto her dragon necklace tightly. As the weeks passed the Angel became more and more depressed, afraid that her lover would never come for her.

Her door opened and she turned to see thomas step inside. "I've got something for you." He said softly. Maka stepped back into the room and smiled slightly. The silver eyed angel held out a drawing book. "I had to look into your memories but...i hope this helps a little." He said softly.

Maka took the book and opened it, inside was a drawing of Soul, he had a soft loving smile. She covered her mouth and looked at Thomas. "Oh Thomas." She whispered. Thomas smiled. "There's more." He said.

She sat on her bed and flipped through the pages, there where many different drawings of multiple different people, like Soul, Tsubaki, Blackstar, Crona and Kid,Tobi and his mother, even her father and a few of her. There where a few other things like the mourning soul, the music room and Kid's garden.

"Oh Thomas, it's beautiful." She breathed, her eyes watering slightly. He blushed slightly and smiled. "I'm glad you like it, I worked on it when ever i had free time." She smiled and set the book down then got up and hugged her friend. "Thank you so much." She sniffed. He hugged her back and smiled.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes, still smiling. He smiled more and turned when there was a knock on the door. One of Kami's guards poked his head in. "Her highness has ordered that you come to the throne room."

Maka sighed and nodded then followed the guard to the throne room and stood in front of her mother. Kami looked at her daughter and frowned slightly, the princess had bags under her sad green eyes and she seemed skinnier. Her daughter had been in heaven for almost two months, she rarely left her room or the library, when she did, she talked to no one but her guards and a few others. Maka had barely spoken to her mother.

"I have bad news for you." Said Kami. "Your wedding with Hiro has sadly been postponed." "Good." Maka said softly, turning away from her mother. "I have no intention on marrying him."

* * *

AN: sorry it's so short! The first like 8 chapters are short and shitty! Especially ch 6!

Extra: in a 10.5 x 8 note book this chapter was 2 1/2 pages long


	3. Chapter 3: homeward bound

AN: this chapter has a tiny bit of gore.

CH 3: homeward bound

* * *

Soul held onto the dragon scythe tightly with a scaled hand, his tail thrashing. Blackstar stood beside him, kissing tsubaki's forehead gently. "I'll be back i promise." He said. Kid was hugging Crona. The prince clenched his fists. "Let's go." He said. Both demons stood beside the prince as colors curled around them. When the colors faded, Soul looked around and his dragon mask formed on his head as he began to walk, the demons following. They turned a corner and a female angel screamed and ran."shit." Blackstar hissed. Moments later guards where all around them. Soul let out a low growl, his tail thrashing dangerously. "Shall we?" Sneered Blackstar, his arc blades appearing in his hands with a flash of light. The prince looked at kid who's twin pistols formed in his hands. Soul grinned then ran at the angels.

XXX

Simonall pulled Maka down the hallway, away from the sounds of fighting, Thomas right behind them. Maka looked behind her, it had to be Soul! It just had to be! Simonall pulled her more, running now. The princess held onto her necklace and stopped running. Her guards stopped as well and looked at her. "Lady Maka, quickly, we need to get you to safety." Simonall said, grabbing her wrist. Maka pulled her wrist away and shook her head, taking a step back. "I-i need him." She mumbled, stepping back more. "My lady please! It's our job to protect you!" Simonall said, grabbing for her wrist. Maka stepped back more and shook her head again."i miss him, i need him." She said then turned and ran.

XXX

Soul drove his tail thru an Angel's head then twisted quickly and his scythe cut open another's gut, inereds spilling across the ground. He dodged a sword and kicked an Angel in the chest. "Soul, go!" Blackstar yelled. The prince ran out of the fighting and down a hallway. "Maka!" He yelled. "Little dove, where are you?!" He turned a corner and snarled. Hiro stood at the opposite end of the hallway, his golden holy sword drawn. Soul's tail thrashed angrily and he rushed at the angel, swinging his scythe at Hiro's chest but the blonde angel dodged and swung at Soul who deflected it with his scythe. "You bastard!" Soul snarled angrily. Hiro laughed coldly and pushed away. Soul rushed at him again and slashed. Hiro attempted to dodge but the blade caught his shoulder, making him stagger back. Soul took his chance and swung again, slamming the dragon head into Hiro's chest. The angel slammed into the wall and groaned, then shook his head and jabbed at Soul, catching his side. Soul hissed and held his bleeding side. Hiro grinned and jabbed again but Soul dodged, spinning quickly around the angel and knocking his feet out from under him with the end of the sharp staff. Hiro fell to the ground and rolled away as Soul stabbed at him the sharp ended staff and got to his feet. "Soul!" Cried a desperate voice. Soul turned quickly at the sound of his beloved angel's voice. She was thin with bags under her eyes and slightly out of breath. "Behind you!" She yelled. Soul turned quickly to see Hiro swing at him, he dodged and kicked him in the chest, making Hiro fall to the ground. The demon turned back to Maka, who slammed into him, hugging his chest tightly. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "I missed you so much!" She cried, nuzzling her face into his chest. Soul pulled the dragon mask off making it disappear into shadow then pulled her head up gently and kissed her. She kissed him back, tears falling down her face. Soul pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Are you alright little dove?" She shook her head and put a hand where the baby had been. "It's gone Soul, our baby is gone." She breathed. Soul closed his eyes and hugged her gently then growled and turned to Hiro. "You fucking BASTARD!" He roared, raising his scythe to cut down on the pathetic blonde angel but Maka grabbed his arm. "Soul, i just want to go home." She whimpered. The demon looked at her and lowered the scythe then wrapped his arms around her.

* * *

AN: well there you go! sorry it takes me so long to freaking update!

Extra: in a 10.5 x 8 note book this chapter was 5 pages long

Extra extra!: im actually looking for someone to rp soma with! please please if you're interested, pm me!


	4. Chapter 4: home

AN: im sosososososo sorry i haven't updated in so long! ive been so busy lately!

* * *

CH 4: home

Soul gently picked up his beloved angel, his dragon mask reforming on his head. Maka rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they were standing on the throne room. Soul set her down gently in the throne.

"I'll be right back." He said softly as colors curled around him.

Maka watched as he disappeared then closed her eyes, putting a hand on her abdomen. She sat there for what felt like hours, drifting in her own world. She jumped slightly when there was a tap on her shoulder and opened her eyes.

Crona, Tsubaki, Mrs, O'leara, and Tobi stood in front of her, all smiling. Maka smiled happily and stood up I want to be knocked over by Tobi, who no longer looks nine years old but 13 or 14. She hugged it's a little boy then got up and have the other three. "I missed you all so much!" The angel said, hugging Mrs. O' leara.

"We missed you too, sweetheart."

Maka wiped her eyes and smiled happily then jumped when someone wrecked and arm around her waist. She turned and smiled more at the side of her lover, though he was covered in blood, as where Kid and Blackstar.

Crona squealed happily at the sight of Kid and ran into his arms, Tsubaki calmly walked over to Blackstar and hugged him.

The angel wrapped her arms around Soul's torso and nuzzled of her face into his chest . So smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you alright?" Maka looked up at him.

"Hiro cut my side and I have a few small cuts and bruises." He looked at Tsubaki. "Take Maka and get her changed."

The electric demon nodded and hug to Blackstar again quickly. Maka kissed Soul quickly and let go of him and follow Tsubaki out of the throne room.

"I'm so glad you're, Maka." Tsubaki smiled.

"It's good to be back." Her heels clicking as she walked.

They got to the dressing room and maka pulled off for heels, she looked in the large mirror and put her hand on her abdomen. She was rather thin, with bags under her eyes. They got to the dressing room and mock up pulled off for heels, she looks in the large mirror and put her hand on her abdomen. She was rather send with bags under her eyes.

"Maka?" Tsubaki put a hand on her shoulder.

The angel's eyes swam with tears and Tsubaki pulled her into a hug.

"The baby is gone isnt it?" She asked.

Maka let out a sob and held onto her friend, tears running down her face, tsubaki help her till she stopped crying and pulled away. Maka wiped her eyes and sniffled then pulled her gloves off.

"I never want to go back to heaven." Maka mumbled as Tsubaki pulled down a dress.

Maka followed Tsubaki, trying to figure out where Soul asking multiple demons, they discovered that he was in the bathroom. The angel open the door of the bathroom, and poked her head inside.

Soul was shirtless, still covered in blood and looking at the gash on his side. He looked up when the door opened and smiled. "Little dove."

Maka smiled and stepped inside, closing the door. The demon walked over to her, putting a hand on her cheek gently. She smiled softly and lean into his hand, closing her eyes.

"I missed you so much." She opened her eyes. "I was so scared you weren't going to come for me."

Soul shook his head. "I would never leave you." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded then looked at his side. "You need to clean that."

He looked at it. "It'll heal quickly." He said with a shrug.

She said softly and look at her reflection. The demon frowned and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Maka." He said softly, holding her close. "Im sorry i didnt come earlier, im sorry i couldnt save our baby…" He nuzzled his face into her neck.

The angel wrapped her arms around his neck, tears falling on her face. Soul raised his head and looked at her and wipe her eyes gently. She sniffled softly and look in his eyes, her still swimming in tears. He put his forehead on hers and rub her cheekbone get me with this thumb.

"We could try again, for a baby, and this time, if your psycho, selfish, bitch of a mother or that abusive asshole tries to take you from me again, i'll rip their fucking throats out." He snarled softly.

Maka sniffled again and nuzzled her face into his chest, trying not to cry. "What if it happens again?"

"I won't let it."

* * *

AN: there you go! im still looking for SoMa rp partners! ooodoes anyone have anime amino? if so look me up! Spirit dragoon~soul eater


End file.
